


Legend Watch

by HoolyDooly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bitting, Claw Marks, F/M, Moira sucking more then just the life out of things, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: After a horrible accident sending many heroes, antiheros and terrorists to the future. They all have to work together to get back. Hearing of it Blisk offers them a 'job.' As legends for as long as they're in the future. Needing money to find a suitable way back home. They all agree.Thus, two crazy junkers. The reunited overwatch, a group of old soldiers and the enemies that ruined them have to work together to get home...But just because they have to go home, doesn't mean they can't have a bit of fun with the legends well there. Moira being the first to move.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Moira O'Deorain, More to come
Kudos: 8





	Legend Watch

The dropship has gotten extremely crowded for Caustic’s tastes, this… ‘Overwatch’ and ‘Talon’ nonsense has been making everyone’s head spin.  
  
What he hates the most is sharing the lab space with vastly different and individually annoying people. He begrudgingly likes a few- Miss Vaswani was a breath of fresh air and her technology very impressive, Doctor Ziegler was a quiet and dutiful taking care of her equipment and maintaining her breakthrough nanite technology that he would love to look at. As well would brew a delicious coffee and kindly made enough for all working at the time.   
  
He could even deal with…. The ape.   
  
But Doctor Moira O’Deorain was insufferable. Her space was closest to his and she did many live experiments that, yes he finds beautiful in some way. Her ability to suck the life out of living things impressed him beyond compare…. Watching a rodent shrivel into a husk from her mere want was an elegant thing.   
  
Perhaps he’s deluded himself. Misplaced his hate. He hasn’t found a woman attractive in years, he usually enjoyed destroying dumb men. But Alexander feel a haze of arousal at her Irish brogue.   
  
She had demonstrated at one point to Lifeline.   
  
_“One hand gives…” She sprayed a glittering gold fume and then raised her other hand. “The other, takes away.” Moira had said with an assured smugness at that time. Eying those gathered to watch with those haunting eyes. Purple tendrils devour the fleeting gold flakes. Those talons on her fingers shine from the glow of purplle. The prominent veins in her arm dyed purple from her self experimentation._ _  
_ _  
_ Caustic had to leave briefly to…. Relieve himself of a situation at that time.   
  
“Brilliant.” The woman who had captivated his ire says with contempt. Brushing aside some trash that had made it towards her side of the bench. A sharp look at Hana Song, who openly ignores her, instead sitting on her mecha with an interested Octane. Moira stared at them, expecting some sort of acknowledgement, especially because she found a stained piece of research paper, her elegant purple inked writing damaged by the dredges of some green sticky soda. “Unbelievable.” Moira mutters under her breath. Clearing the trash to the proper side of the desk.   
  
Caustic ignores her, the best he can. She’s a distraction from his research. He works on a slight change to his equation. He wants the gas to last longer, but knows it will lower the damage it does. Usually the slower the death the more enjoyable. Alexander must think of wins he’s afraid, so something to keep it potent well making the effects last is key.   
  
As he was contemplating, Moira moved closer to him to grab a test subject for her project. He smells her cologne. It was most definitely a cologne, nothing like the irritating scent of perfume. It was warm like spice apples, with an undertone of wood smoke. His mind was stunned in that smell briefly that when she spoke to him it nearly made him emote.   
  
“Addition of Mustard gas would assist in the lethality and longevity of your equation Doctor.” She stated simply, as if he was a peon. She goes back to her station and he’s had enough. Alexander will not sit idly by any longer.   
  
“Doctor O’Deorain.” He begins slowly and Moira doesn’t stop her motions, prepping a long delicate needle for her subject.   
  
“Call me Moira.” She states blandly, eyes focused on her work. May what delightfully cool they were, the interest held in the icy blue and that devilish red. He knew he had to have her.   
  
He was quiet for too long for her liking and when the rodent vomited in it’s crate, organs and black bile, she tsks and says. “Doctor, is there a dispensary for subjects? I need a wider range of choice.”   
  
“Your first game begins tomorrow. I would highly suggest then.” Alexander says simply and he doesn’t miss the slight upturn of the sharp woman’s lips.   
  
“Despair has its own calms, as much as I am looking forward to it. I need one that will survive a longer term study.” Moira says with that brogue of her and perhaps she has some idea of the effect she has on the scientist. Because she taps her nail on her chin- So long it wasn’t even her finger. He could imagine those talons ripping out a weak mans throat and delightfully drenched in blood.   
  
“I await to see your performance Doctor.” Caustic says with a nod. She openly grins.   
  
“Grand. Now perhaps you can help me and lead me to the dispensary? I have seen you return with subjects from somewhere and I would like to know the location for future reference.”   
  
She drops the last bit, going a tad deeper. Sure Caustic hasn’t had sex in perhaps… 4 Years now. But one does not forget the tells.   
  
“But of course Moira.” He says, making sure his voice is pitched lower too. Moira’s eyes sparked with interest at it as he waved a hand towards a doorway.   
  
They don’t get too far down the hall before Moira tugs him into a closet, her nails digging into the skin of his neck as she pulls him into a dominating kiss. She was a delicate looking creature, but much like a bird of prey. She could end him swiftly, perhaps he shouldn’t feel so excited about that.   
  
His hand goes to her waist, and she presses his crotch with her knee. The pressure was delightful. Moira broke the kiss first, catching his lip and giving it a sharp bite that made his hair stand on end.   
  
Her eyes were like a proud predator and perhaps in this case he could enjoy being the prey. “Idle hands are the devil’s workshop Doctor.” She practically purrs, undoing her purple shirt some and put his free hand to work on the rest as she rubs her knee against him and he briefly has a moment to admire the black and purple lace bra on the pale flesh Before she steps back. A sharp look in her eye.   
  
“Strip for me Doctor and I’ll do the same.” She sits on a crate, pulling off her lab coat and then her blouse.   
  
He is definitely thinking more with his dick then his brain, dropping his protective gloves to the ground, then his smock, his turtleneck was just about off, when he feels those nails on his chest, scratching down through his chest hair with a satisfied breath. When it’s off Moira has dropped to a kneel- She was tall enough to be the perfect height for the endeavor she approaches.   
  
“You’re the first man in nearly 20 years that has turned me on Doctor.” She squeezes his cock through his pants, making him hiss. “Hefty.” She murmurs the last bit, fussing with his belt now.   
  
Those delicious nails sink into the flesh of his hips once his cock is free, He nearly crumbles the moment she took his entire dick in one swift motion.   
  
“Do you have a gag reflex?” He hisses in admiration and the chuckle makes him toss his head back with a huff. He’s hips are getting marred by sharp little crescents and a few bloody scratches. But it was a delicious contrast to the delightful hot mouth on him. She comes up for a proper breath with an audible pop. A cheshire grin on her lips. A hand dropping to her trousers , flicking the buttons undown with one skill full hand.   
  
“Give and take Doctor. Show me how skilled you are.” Moira challenges. The look of a satisfied predator never leaves those piercing eyes, even as he picks her up like she’s just a pillow, manhandling her pants and silky knickers off and pressing her down on the crate that her lab coat and shirt were discarded on.   
  
Luscious ginger curls, neatly trimmed and a pretty labia shades, the outer flushed a soft pink and the inner a darker. He doesn’t waste her time, it’s been awhile. But he’s somewhat confident in his ability to make her toes curl.   
  
Her long nails scratch at his scalp as he works her over, enjoying the slight acidic taste on his tongue- Perhaps a side effect from her self experimentation, he twirls his tongue around Moira’s clitoris making her let out a deeply satisfied groan. A finger gently prods at this soft inner flesh of her cunt, drawing that delightful mucus wetness out with his attentive attention. Fingering her well his other hand feels along the firm and lean legs. He briefly thinks how well they’d look with black stockings hugging them. But a thought for another time, because a sharp tug draws out a growl.   
  
“The acidic level of my vagina is a natural spermicide, take me now.” She says with another sharp tug.   
  
“I imagine another added benefit for your testing Doctor O’Deorain?” Caustic muses as stands, putting his heated cock to rest on the outside, doing some tentives thrusts along the slicked outside, he doesn’t miss the shiver. But a delighted smirk on her lips makes him drag a leg up onto his shoulder.   
  
“One of many.” Moira purred and then added. “Biology’s habits are hard to break though.” She purrs, rocking her hips to get more pressure.   
  
“I tend to ignore the call. You are the first who has made me a slave to my biology in quite awhile.” He says evenly, pushing the head in- He briefly thought he was much too big for the slender frame. But the flesh yields pleasantly to his intrusion, welcoming him warmly.   
  
Talons dig into his bicep as he moves with some consideration but a feral growl. “This isn’t a chaste act.” Her nails cut deep into his arm on purpose there and well. He will oblige. He thrusts in and Moira wails like a banshee on the moors.   
  
It was delicious to his ears and soon he had lifted her up, her nails DUG harshly into his shoulder blades as the two of them succumb to their biology. A blinding animalistic want of pleasure, procreation and closeness.   
  
When he was close she had tug a hand into his throat. “Cum before me and I’ll gut you like a trout.” She had hissed with such wild eyes he nearly did it just then. But he held strong, maybe it was her sharp thumb dug into his adam’s apple. Self preservation keeping him subconsciously alive as he holds out till her head snaps back like a possessed woman, he even heard an audible crack that he wasn’t too worried about at the minute, because that was his go ahead to finish off.   
  
If he was in his right mind- It would have been easiest to cum completely in her. Natural spermicide and what not but he pulls out when he starts, laying her back down on the box and he feels satisfied, seeing the dazed look in her eyes, heaving chest and splattered from hip to stomach with his seed.   
  
When she comes to she ticks, but doesn’t look dissatisfied. “Next time, inside only.” She lectures lightly fishing around in her lab coat for an elegant cigarette case. Silver and with a mermaid sitting on a stone in the sea carved on it. She takes out a cigarette. It was longer than others, she lights it with just an elaborate lighter that looked more like an ornate hilt of a sword.   
  
“Now back onto the matter of subjects. Is it possible to get swine or rabbits? I need something bigger than rats. I will not let Overwatch’s mishap leave me at a dead end in my studies.” Moira spoke with the even and slightly irritated conviction she had since prior the encounter.   
  
“I can call a few…. Acquaintances on your behalf… Moira.” He says civilly, like she wasn’t naked except for her polished men’s shoes and argyle socks or the fact his pants and underwear are around his ankles and thin drippets of blood weren’t stuck to his skin.   
  
“Thank you Doctor.” She says with a pleased look in her eyes.   
  
“Call me Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> My stupidity is not a right, but boy it's fun being stupid.


End file.
